


Vampires, Diaries, and Creatures of the Night...

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Female Friendship, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Humans, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Humor, Witches, Wolves, vampries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: An old friend of the Salvatore brothers, and newly turned vampire. Has come to stay at their big house, after moving to Mystic Falls. She's looking to be closer to her old friends, who remain human. They don't know about the vampires, witches, or werewolves walking around Mystic Falls.For Damon, having this old friend back. Not only brings up old memories, but it also brings up old feelings. Feelings he once thought, he had dealt with and decided they were nothing but a crush. Since her return however, he's come to realize those feelings... might be more than "just a little crush" after all this time.Stefan knows about Damon's feelings for their friend, and he also knows... how big of a danger his brother can be. He wants to trust Damon, but for the sake of their friend. He's going to try and keep Damon on a short leash.





	1. Hanging a picture

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched and finished all the Vampire Diaries, within a couple weeks. Once I had finished the show, I had decided to write this story.  
> I do not own any of the characters or situations from the show. However, I reserve the right to change things to fit my writing.
> 
> Please note, that some of the tags may be changed or added. As the story is written, I haven't fully decided anything just yet.
> 
> I would like to thank two of my friends, for giving their opinions on certain characters or things. Then giving me permission to use them for my writing.  
> I would also like to thank, one of my friends for helping me finish the stories title. I originally drafted it as, "Vampires, Diaries, and Bullshit..." but I felt that wasn't a good title. So instead, a friend suggested "Creatures of the night". Which I love.  
> So thank you guys!

Tiffany stands on her bed, trying to hammer a nail in her wall. In order to hang a photo, of her friends.

 

\----

"What do you want Damon?" Tiffany sighs annoyed.

 

"Whatcha' doing Tiff'?" Damon asks.

 

"One don't call me Tiff', and two none of your business." Tiffany rolls her eyes.

 

"Well Stefan is letting you stay here. So what you're doing, is my business." Damon shrugs.

 

"I'm hanging a picture. Does that go against your rules?" Tiffany asks, looking over her shoulder.

 

-

Damon's no longer standing at the door.

 

-

"What-?"

 

\--

The bed wiggles under Tiffany. Almost causing her, to lose her balance.

 

\--

"Damon!" Tiffany snaps, as she looks down.

 

"Your friends are cute. How come I've never met them?" Damon asks, as he holds the picture.

 

"Because-" Tiffany snatches the frame from his hand. "You'd have them for a snack."

 

"Am I really that bad, of a person?" Damon asks, as he watches Tiffany.

 

"Yes, yes you are." Tiffany says, as she hangs the picture.

 

-

Damon rolls his eyes, as he knocks Tiffany's feet out from under her.

 

\--

"Damon-!" Tiffany snaps, as she lands on her knees.

 

"I knew you'd fall for me." Damon smirks.

 

"That was so childish!" Tiffany scoffs, as she straddles Damon's lap. "Even for you."

 

"Oh come on, you enjoy this!" Damon smiles.

 

"Do not! Now get lost!" Tiffany says annoyed.

 

"Introduce me to your friends, and I'll go." Damon smirks, grabbing Tiffany's wrist.

 

"I said no!" Tiffany says annoyed.

 

"If they're as cute as you, why not-?"

 

\----

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asks.

 

-

Tiffany rolls off of Damon, to see Stefan standing in her room.

 

-

"Just talking Stefan." Damon rolls his eyes.

 

"We had a deal Damon. You leave Tiffany alone, that includes her friends." Stefan crosses his arms.

 

"Fine. Fun killer..." Damon sighs annoyed.

 

-

Tiffany giggles as Damon leaves her room.

 

\----

"Do you need help?" Stefan asks.

 

"No, I just gotta hang this." Tiffany says, lifting another picture frame. "Then I'm meeting, my friends in town."

 

"Be careful, Damon might follow you. Call me if you need anything." Stefan smiles.

 

"I'll be fine Stefan." Tiffany rolls her eyes.

 

-

Stefan leaves Tiffany's room, while she hangs the picture.


	2. Damon get lost!

After hanging her picture, avoiding Damon, and leaving the Salvatore house. Tiffany walks into the Mystic Grill. Where her friends Emmy and Natalia are waiting.

 

\----

A couple of blonde girls, one with blue eyes, and the other with hazel eyes. Are sitting in a booth, near the entrance of Mystic Grill.

 

\--

Tiffany enters the Mystic Grill, and she looks around for her friends.

 

\--

"Hey there she is." The hazel eyed blonde says, touching her friend's arm.

 

-

The blue eyed blonde turns around, just as Tiffany approaches them.

 

\--

"Hey!" Tiffany smiles, she hugs both of her friends.

 

"What took so long?" Blue eyes asks, as Tiffany slides into their booth.

 

"Damon Salvatore." Tiffany rolls her eyes.

 

"You mean that hotty you're-?"

 

\--

"I'm sorry, did someone say my name?" Damon smirks, as he appears behind Tiffany.

 

-

Tiffany groans as she rolls her eyes again.

 

-

"You're Damon?" Blue eyes laughs.

 

"The one and only." Damon chuckles, leaning over Tiffany's seat.

 

"Excuse me." Tiffany scoffs, as she scoots over.

 

\--

"You guys must be Tiffany's friends. I've seen your picture, in her room." Damon smiles. "You guys are even hotter in person."

 

-

Hazel eyes giggles with a blush.

 

-

Blue eyes rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Damon get lost!" Tiffany says annoyed.

 

\--

"What's your name beautiful?" Damon smirks.

 

"Emmy..." Hazel eyes blushes.

 

"Emmy? More like yummy." Damon chuckles.

 

-

Emmy nervously plays with her hair.

 

-

"Oh my God that is so lame!" Tiffany laughs.

 

\--

"Are you here for a hookup? Because we're trying to hang out." Blue eyes sighs.

 

"What's your name?" Damon asks, looking at blue eyes.

 

"Natalia. If you give me a nickname, I'm punching you." Natalia narrows her eyes.

 

-

Tiffany snorts.

 

-

"Fine, Nat'." Damon shrugs, as he slides into the booth next to Tiffany.

 

\--

"Damon no!" Tiffany snaps, as she tries shoving him away.

 

"Now hang on, I just want to get to know them." Damon smiles sweetly.

 

"I don't mind, if he stays." Emmy smiles.

 

"Of course she wouldn't." Natalia rolls her eyes.

 

-

Damon pushes back on Tiffany, forcing her to let him stay.

 

-

Tiffany tosses her hands annoyed.


	3. She talks about me?

"So Emmy, Natalia... What brings you two, to Mystic Falls?" Damon smiles.

 

"Tiffany, obviously." Natalia laughs.

 

"Oh so Tiffany, doesn't talk about me?" Damon shakes his head.

 

"She put it lightly how-"

 

"Emmy!" Tiffany snaps.

 

-

Emmy bites her lip.

 

-

"What Emmy? You can say it, you're among friends." Damon shrugs with a smile.

 

"Don't you dare!" Tiffany warns.

 

-

Emmy looks at Natalia for help.

 

-

"Don't put me in this." Natalia laughs.

 

"Come on Emmy... Don't make me beg." Damon smirks with a wink.

 

-

Natalia rolls her eyes in disgust.

 

-

Tiffany glares at Emmy.

 

-

"She said you were cute, but you're actually really sexy." Emmy blushes.

 

"Emmy!" Tiffany snaps.

 

"So you do find me attractive?" Damon chuckles, as he looks at Tiffany.

 

"No I don't! But when you're talking to your friends. You're allowed to say, yes this person is attractive. But that doesn't mean I find you attractive!" Tiffany rolls her eyes.

 

"Oh come on Tiffany, you know we have a-"

 

"Shut up Damon!" Tiffany growls.

 

"You're so adorable, when you're annoyed." Damon teases, poking Tiffany's nose.

 

\--

"Hey love birds, we're here too." Natalia laughs.

 

"I'm going to kill you." Tiffany looks at Natalia.

 

"I think we need drinks. We should get to know each other better!" Damon demands.

 

"Damon I don't-"

 

"I know grandma, I'll get you a soda." Damon rolls his eyes.

 

"Are you buying?" Natalia asks.

 

"Yeah of course." Damon nods.

 

"Alright, I'll have a glass of red wine." Natalia shrugs.

 

"Classy, I like that." Damon smiles.

 

"Don't even." Natalia shakes her head.

 

"Yummy?" Damon asks.

 

"I'll have a vodka soda." Emmy smiles.

 

"Coming right up." Damon says, as he goes to the bar.


	4. Meeting Matt

"Okay so what's up with you and Damon?" Natalia asks, leaning towards Tiffany.

 

-

Tiffany holds her breath, knowing Damon can hear their conversation.

 

-

"Yeah, does it bother you...? That he's like flirting with us?" Emmy asks.

 

"No. But he wants it to bother me." Tiffany rolls her eyes. "We're just old friends, that's it."

 

"Are you sure? Because I think he wanted to say, you guys-"

 

"Natalia!" Tiffany snaps.

 

-

Natalia suppresses her laugh.

 

-

"He just trying to get under my skin. Can we drop the subject now?" Tiffany says annoyed.

 

"We would, but you're so defensive." Emmy teases.

 

"Guys this is supposed to be, a catching up date. Not a date where we, talk about Damon!" Tiffany shakes her head.

 

"Alright. We'll let it go, for now." Natalia nods.

 

"Can someone else, just please-?"

 

\----

"Tiffany! Hey!" A male voice happily says.

 

-

Natalia and Emmy look up at, a 5'11", blonde hair, and blue eyed male walking towards their table.

 

-

"Matt! Hi!" Tiffany smiles, as she slides out of the booth.

 

"When did you get back to town?" Matt asks, as he hugs Tiffany.

 

"I got back officially today. But I've been moving my stuff here all month." Tiffany laughs, as she hugs Matt.

 

"It’s good to have you back." Matt smiles.

 

"Thanks for that Matt." Tiffany nods.

 

\--

Emmy clears her throat.

 

\--

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting?" Matt asks completely embarrassed.

 

"Oh Matt these are my friends, Emmy and Natalia." Tiffany gestures to each girl. "Guys this is Matt, we go to high school together."

 

"Oh we've heard about you!" Natalia nods.

 

"Good things I hope." Matt laughs.

 

"Tiffany says, you're a very loyal friend." Natalia smiles.

 

"Oh, I sure hope so. I know I screw up sometimes." Matt nervously laughs.

 

"You're still a loyal friend, and a good shoulder to cry on." Tiffany smiles.


	5. Damon drama?

"Alright ladies I'm back!" Damon announces, as he carries four drinks in his hands.

 

"That's my que to leave." Matt clears his throat.

 

-

Natalia and Emmy take their drinks.

 

-

"Hey Donovan! Good to see you." Damon says, as he turns to Matt.

 

-

Matt looks at Tiffany.

 

-

"Call me later. It was good to see you." Tiffany says, as she pushes Matt away.

 

"Be careful." Matt whispers.

 

-

Natalia looks at Emmy concerned.

 

-

"I know." Tiffany nods.

 

"Oh come on Donovan! I'm harmless!" Damon says offended.

 

-

Emmy shrugs at Natalia.

 

-

Matt clenches his jaw, as he walks away.

 

\----

"Why do you hang out with him?" Damon scoffs.

 

"Because he's more fun than you." Tiffany narrows her eyes.

 

"He's a stick in the mud!" Damon laughs.

 

-

Emmy snorts.

 

-

"Still, he's more fun than you." Tiffany says, as she slides back into the booth.

 

"Should we know anything here?" Emmy asks, as Damon sits down.

 

"No." Tiffany shakes her head.

 

"Yes! Matt Donovan, is a lost puppy. Who's hoping, Tiffany will take him home. But she hasn't yet, and he's jealous she's living with me." Damon says, putting his arm around Tiffany.

 

-

Natalia rolls her eyes.

 

-

"None of that is true!" Tiffany says, pulling Damon's arm off of her.

 

-

Natalia sips her drink.

 

-

"Matt is my friend. He understands and respects, that we're just friends! I have never led him on, and I never will." Tiffany sighs. "He just easy to talk to. Unlike most people in this town."

 

"Bullshit!" Damon rolls his eyes, before downing his whiskey.

 

"Whatever Damon." Tiffany says, as she sips her pop.


End file.
